


What hurts the most

by Melyaliz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Past Lives, Past and Present, Reincarnation, i guess, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Bakura’s thoughts about his past failure and his reason to try againAfter his attempt to take over Egypt fails Thief Bakura loses his sight and gets taken in by a young shepherd girl.
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Original Female Character(s), Thief King Bakura/Reader, Yami Bakura/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What hurts the most

**Author's Note:**

> So a long time ago I wrote a few Bakura stories for a friend of mine on fanfiction.net. I was thinking about this one and figured I’d bring it over here. 
> 
> Some day I want to write their story, like maybe their past and then him finding her in the future. Idk... or leave it sad like this.

" _ What hurts the most?" _

" _ The fact that I can't see." _

_ Her laughter was light as she tried to hide her fears—her fears for him. To him, even that strained laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world. _

And it was that sound that woke him up in the night.

It drove him mad. He would tell himself over and over again that she was dead. That she had meant nothing to him. But even he didn't believe those lies. Again and again, he could hear her voice, feel her touch, taste her kiss. The nightmares that were hidden in the dark corners of his mind, hidden so far away that not even his host knew about them. He buried her image and tried to hide those memories. But they kept emerging.

He remembered the first day he met her. The day he lost his sight and the day he saw for the first time. After his failed attempt to plunge the world into darkness, he had found himself lost in that very state.

_ Darkness. _

He wasn't sure how long he had lain there in the sand bleeding.  _ Defeated. _ He did, however, remember the moment he had heard her voice. At first, he had thought the world really was obscured by darkness, but then he had discovered it was only  _ his  _ world that was so. That moment came in the feeling of a soft sheepskin under his body, the sun on his face, the pain shooting through every inch of him.

And then he'd felt someone gently tending to his wounds. He had bolted upright, screaming for whoever it was to remove the bandages, to let him see. Two strong arms pushed him back as a voice—her voice—cut gently through the night.

" _ Please, you'll hurt yourself more." _

He would have those words etched in his brain forever. Why did that voice have to haunt him? Wasn't it bad enough that he didn't even know what her face looked like? Wasn't it bad enough that he lived on and she was dead? He could hear her laughter every moment of this damned imprisonment.

It  _ was _ bad enough that he had to live inside the head of this stupid boy, had to spend time being around the very people who had taken this sight away from him. But did he have to suffer the torment of hearing her voice?

" _ Why are you helping me?" _

_ He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she replied, her hands gently redressing the wounds on his already scarred back. "Because when I saw you in the sand, I knew I had to." _

So what could he do to stop the ever-maddening nightmare? He knew that answer and he would do it. He would go back. Finish what he had started so long ago. Finish the job he had so long ago  _ failed _ . He would work as hard as he had to reach his goal. 

After all, he was used to that, the hard work.

" _ Why do you try so hard?" Her voice was laced with concern as she watched him try to find his own way around without his sight. _

" _ Because I have to because people like me never have it easy. Because people like me have to work to get what they want." _

And it was true. Even with her, Ra, all he had wanted was to see her once. To see the face of that voice—that maddening voice. That was why he was still plotting, still working toward his goal. Because every time he saw those  _ friends  _ of his host's, he knew this wasn't over yet. That Pharaoh, that  _ King  _ of Games—and he used the term king very loosely—was within his grasp.

So he sat in the depths of his host's mind. Plotting his revenge; plotting a better ending to his story. He knew he'd do it all over again just to be with her. Just to hear her voice, and maybe… Maybe this time, he could see her face.

But even while he plotted his victory, he wondered what would happen if he did win. Would it be the same? Would she still take care of him the way she had? Would he even be able to find her?

Because what hurt the most was that he didn't know. Because what hurt the most was that all he had was the sound of her voice.

What hurt the most were the never-ending questions that haunted him in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
